


Video File: December 17, 1991

by AKA_Green



Series: Team America [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out his parents were murdered by a previous Winter Soldier and he doesn't handle it well.</p><p>...So he calls the current Winter Soldier to talk it out while on his way to getting absolutely smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video File: December 17, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> It still happened in this universe and Tony still wouldn't come to terms with it easily.

Bucky woke up feeling like death and his side felt like fire because of how close Steve was holding him. Blinking, he tried to find the reason for his sudden and unpleasant rise to consciousness.

His phone was giving a cute little tune, Tony’s ringtone. As a joke, he had set it to “I Wanna be a Billionaire,” and it just stuck. Tony had never tried to change it, and Bucky thought it was perfect.

But back to business. Fumbling, he managed to snag it off the bedside table and press the button to answer the call.

“Tony? What’s up pal, it’s…” Bucky looked at the alarm clock. “Three in the morning.” He yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“ _Bucky, hi…_ ” Tony said, kind of wobbly.

Bucky frowned. Tony rarely called him by his name, usually he had some wild and ridiculous nicknames planned out. Buckaroo, Buchanan Ball, Wiener Soldier, and on and on.

“Tony? What’s wrong?”

“ _I… I was going through some of the HYDRA Dump files with JARVIS, reviewing some of the Winter Soldier stuff and… I just… Y’know? I didn’t care much for my dad, but he was still my father, right? And my mom, Bucky, she was the best. I loved her a lot. They died in December when I was, I think I was twenty or twenty one, a bit before Christmas. Fucking just… ruined me. I don’t think I was really sober for the funeral, maybe hungover because I was drinking a lot back then. Them dying just made it worse._

_“It was a car crash, didn’t believe it back then. It was a car dad made too. He knew the insides of that thing like the back of his hand. I couldn’t believe it. They said it was an accident. And I believed it after a while. After the funeral._

_“But just today I… I found out it was actually a Winter Soldier. The guy before Rumlow. He killed them. Sabotaged the car, blew out a tire or something. Then he killed them. Bashed dad’s head in chocked my mother to death. There was footage.”_

“Oh, God, Tony are you okay?” Bucky asked, worried for his friend. God, he couldn’t even imagine...

“ _I don’t know. I’m kind of sitting in my bathtub with all the alcohol I managed to find and I’m eating saltines while getting drunk. I just finished my third beer, getting started on my vodka. Felt like calling to, I dunno, tell you to do good with the title. Make it something worth handing down, I guess. Be the best Winter Soldier there it. Save some kittens, punch villians, help little old ladies across the street…_ ”

“Tony…” Bucky trailed off. “Jesus, Tony. I’m on my way over.”

Bucky started to carefully get out of bed, not wanting to wake anybody up.

“ _You don’t have to do that,_ ” Tony said roughly. Bucky heard him take a swig of his drink and the munching of a cracker.

“Yeah, I do. Tony, pal, you watched you parent get killed. Even if you don’t need me, I’m coming over. This is… Damn, Tony, god, I’m so sorry this happened.”

Bucky heard Tony choke back a sob. “ _They were my parents, Bucky._ ”

“I’m on my way.”

Bucky finally extracted himself from Steve’s grip and put the Bucky Bear in his place. Steve sighed in his sleep and hugged it close. Bucky got dressed, grabbed his arm, his keys, his wallet and his helmet before scribbling a note for Steve and Peggy.

“ _Tony called at 0200 hours, needed a friend so I took my bike, call when you read this. Love you guys. -Bucky_ ”

He stuck it on the fridge and left. It took him an hour to get to the tower and another five minutes to get through security, even though he had his Avenger Card with him. He did manage to stop for Tony’s favorite fast food, a big box of tissues, and a stuffed animal, however.

Tony was gonna need it.

When Bucky got to the penthouse, it was pretty quiet. It was dark too, most of the lights were switched off or dimmed. JARVIS directed Bucky to the bathroom and he found Tony, true to his word, sitting in the bathtub with a frankly absurd amount of liquor and a box of saltines, mechanically nibbling on a cracker and then drinking in turn. He looked terrible, eyes red, dark bags under his eyes, a rumbled suit that looked like he slept in it.

“Tony, jeez.” Bucky said, kneeling at the bathtubs side. “JARVIS? See if you can contact Pepper or Rhodes, will ya?”

“Yes, sir. Miss Potts is in England at the moment working on a very important contract, but I will relay the message as soon as possible. As for Colonel Rhodes, he is en route from Washington DC and will arrive in approximately one hour and thirty minutes, as he is taking the War Machine armor.”

Tony blinked at Bucky dumbly. “I didn’t think you would come. Though you were just sayin’ stuff,” he slurred.

“No, buddy. I promised. Come on, let’s get some real food into you and get you to bed.” Bucky moved to help Tony up, but to his surprise, Tony’s eyes welled with unshed tears.

“I don’ wanna go to sleep. I know I’m gonna see ‘em die again,” he managed, crying a little.

“Okay, okay, no sleep. How about we watch some Disney movies instead. You can eat the burger I brought you while we do that, okay?” Bucky asked, holding his hand out as a peace offering.

Tony nodded miserably and Bucky helped him to his feet. Tony smelled like he got absolutely smashed in the hour it took Bucky to get here and his shirt was kind of damp from where he managed to spill vodka or beer on himself.

Bucky carefully put the drunk billionaire on the couch and asked JARVIS to put on something while he got the stuff from the kitchen.

He came back to Tony slumped over while watching Happy Feet. He handed Tony the burger and sat close enough to drag Tony over to put his head on Bucky’s lap. Tony slowly chewed on small bites  of his meal.

Tony started actually crying about thirty minutes into the film and Bucky dragged him up into his lap for a hug, Tony clinging to his shirt and sobbing into his neck as Bucky rubbed his back and made soothing noises and promises that things will get better and how Bucky will be there for him just like the rest of the team.

Tony eventually passed out and Bucky prayed that Tony wouldn’t see his parents get murdered in his sleep.

He carefully picked up Tony and walked to the bedroom, tucking him in after stripping off shoes, his tie, and the belt.

He but the stuffed cat in Tony’s hands and was happy to see Tony curl around it and sigh, this being, he also managed to snag Bucky’s metal hand.

With Tony not willing to let go, Bucky carefully flopped next to to the billionaire and stared up at the ceiling as he squirmed and wiggled to get into a comfortable position.

Tony was apparently even active in his sleep because he rolled over, pulling Bucky’s arm under his head and scooted to be partially spooned against Bucky’s side.

And that’s how Rhodes finds him thirty minutes later.

“Hey, man, where you been?” Bucky asked.

Rhodes shrugged, lips quirking in a small grin. “Around. Care to tell me what’s up?”

Bucky sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. “He called me at two AM and told me he was getting drunk in his bathtub because he saw his parents get murdered by one of the Winter Soldiers. Guy before Rumlow.”

“Oh, God, Tones…” Rhodes said softly. “Fuck,” he sighed.

Rhodes tugged off his shoes and went around to the other side of the bed and to lay on Tony’s free side. Tony’s hand found Rhodes’ belt loop and tugged ever so slightly.

“Y’know, you and the rest of Team America have a point about the magic of three person super-cuddling,” Rhodes said.

“You guys call it super-cuddling?” Bucky whines pathetically. “I’m the Winter Soldier, I’m a sniper! You’re gonna ruin my street cred!”

Rhodes chuckled.

There was a elongated silence. The black twisting shadows entertaining Bucky as he tried to make shapes out of them.

“Usually Tony calls me or Pepper first when something happens. Why’d he call you instead?” Rhodes asked.

Bucky sighed. “He… told me to do good with the title. Wants me to make the Winter Soldier a super hero’s name, you know? Doesn't want to remember the Winter Soldier as just the guy who killed his folks, probably.”

“Yeah.” Rhodes agreed. “Yeah, that makes sense. Tony does symbolism like that.”

Bucky nodded. Watching the shadows creep across the ceiling, he sighed. “I’m gonna try to go to sleep. You good on your end?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Good night James.”

“Sleep tight, James.”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite, James.”

“You’re an ass, Rhodes,” Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah? Screw off James.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m the better James.”

“Uh, excuse you, which of us has a higher military rank?”

“Fuck off, I was drafted into the army, you just thought it looked cool.”

* * *

Bucky was woken a few hours later to the sound of ‘The Star Spangled Man with a Plan’. He managed to grab his phone and answer with a yawn.

“Hey, Stevie.”

“ _Hey Buck, got your message. What happened?_ ”

“Tony got some bad news from the past while reviewing some of the HYDRA files. Got drunk in his bathtub. I think he’ll be okay, but he needs somebody to keep an eye on him.”

“ _Can you tell us what happened?_ ” Steve asked worriedly.

“Dunno.” Bucky scratched his head. “It’s kind of Tony’s business. If he says yes, I’ll tell you later, alright?”

“ _Sounds fair. How’s he doin’ anyway?_ ”

“Probably hungover, but he’s sleeping now. I’m kinda trapped next to him. Took my arm and won’t let go. Figure he wanted a good cuddle. Rhodes is here too. He’s got Tony’s other side.”

“ _Okay,”_ Steve sighed. _“See if you can Skype us later, alright? Peggy’s pissed she didn’t get morning cuddles,_ ” Steve said teasingly.

Bucky laughed softly. “Give our gal a big ol’ bear hug for me then. I’ll talk to you later. Love you guys.”

“ _Love ya too, Buck. Bye._ ”

And Bucky hung up, leaving his phone on his chest. Fuck, is that Rhodes hand grabbing his belt? Bucky looks down and sighs, it is. He carefully tries to peel the fingers away, but to no avail. “You clingy ass motherfucker,” he murmurs, and lays back. Tony’s bed is really nice, after all.

* * *

Next time he wakes up is because Tony is groaning in pain.

“What the fff-fuuuuccckkkk.” Tony manages, shoving his face into Bucky’s armpit to escape the bright light coming from the windows.

Rhodes snaps up straight and looks around, relaxing when he realizes Tony woke him up.

“Hey, Tones. How you feeling?” Rhodes asks.

“Hungover. My head hurts and my mouth tastes like… booze and meat. Why’d I… Oh.” Tony got concerningly quiet and Bucky and Rhodes shared a look.

“I’ll order his favorite breakfast, you get him to shower and in his favorite clothes, put on a movie too, deal?” Bucky asked. “Burrito him up.”

“You got it,” Rhodes nodded.

And Bucky got on his phone, standing up and vanishing into the kitchen.

* * *

One hour later, Tony was miserably poking at his cold leftover waffles and gobs of syrup.

“I just always hoped it was quick, y’know? Didn’t want to think about my parents suffering. They said it was painless, but now I know it isn’t true and that hurts more than it should.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulder, pulling him close. “I know. It sucks. I’m sorry it happened, pal. It’s okay to be upset by that. And you’re right. It ain’t fair.”

Tony sighed, using the sleeve of his well-worn MIT hoodie to wipe away tears.

“You’ll be alright Tones. You got at least two James’s to make sure of it,” Rhodes says, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Got a Pepper too, if you need extra back up.”

Tony managed a short watery laugh. “Thanks, guys.”

“And remember, if you ever need to talk about it you got all the Avengers. Though, I do recommend talking to Sam. He does therapy stuff. He’s a great listener too.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I might talk to Sam. No promises though,” Tony says.

Bucky checked his phone, cursing. “I gotta go soon. Steve, Peggy and I are going that mission in Canada and I need to help get everything ready. Nat’s flyin’ us out. You need anything before I go?” Bucky asked Tony.

“Yeah, good-bye kiss?” Tony grinned at him stupidly, his joking demeanor was put off by his red-rimmed eyes.

Bucky laughed and put one right in the middle of his forehead. “You’re such an ass. Feel better, Tony. Call if you need it, alright?”

“Okay, got it Bucking Bronco.”

Bucky sighed, but smiled anyway. Yeah, Tony’ll be okay.


End file.
